happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the second chapter of the thirty-sixth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout". Plot (Back at Lord Darkopolis' castle, Evil Clone Carlos, Evil Clone Blazer, Evil Clone Dylan and Evil Clone Ting-Ting are training in the training room, fighting) *Evil Clone Carlos: *use hot water attack on Evil Clone Blazer* *Evil Clone Blazer: Ow! It's hot. *Evil Clone Carlos: Yes it's hot. The original Carlos use warm water or cold water. *Evil Clone Dylan: Yeah. I have the best moves in the world. *Evil Clone Ting-Ting: Best moves? More like you have the worst moves in the world. *Evil Clone Dylan: Hey! My fighting skills are the best. (Lord Darkopolis appear by opening the door) *Darkopolis: Evil Clone Carlos. Esequiel and Jesty are in the Prehistory World and the rockin' band has the Power Shard. You must go after them now. *Evil Clone Carlos: Yes sir. I will steal the shard from them. *Darkopolis: Portal is yours my friend. (Lord Darkopolis open the portal to the Prehistory World) *Evil Clone Carlos: Cool. *Darkopolis: Destroy Esequiel and Jesty now. *Evil Clone Carlos: Yes sir. They will be defeated by me. *Darkopolis: And steal that shard from the band. *Evil Clone Carlos: Yes. That shard will be for us. (Evil Clone Carlos enter the portal for the Prehistory World and closes) *Evil Clone Blazer: Hey, what about us? *Darkopolis: You will go to the Medieval Times after Evil Clone Alto wakes up from his lazyless. *Evil Clone Blazer: We will. *Evil Clone Dylan: We gotta wait for another hour or so. *Evil Clone Blazer: *laughs evilly* Yes! *Evil Clone Ting-Ting: Medieval Times for us. Evil Clone Carlos for Prehistory Times. (Back at the Food World, Shippo lands on a cake and find himself from a candy plain place) *Shippo: What is this? (Shippo lick the frosting of the cake) *Shippo: Mmmm. It's Food World! (Shippo jumps and run happily in the Food World. In the water lakes, Swedish fishes were swimming in a group) *Shippo: Hello? *Swedish Fish #1: Hey there. *Swedish Fish #2: Welcome to Swedish Fish Valley. This is where we swim and live peacefully in our lake. This ocean will travel you to four continents. *Shippo: Take me to the island with the salty and stuff. *Swedish Fish #3: Ok. This is Candy Land. The next stop is Salt Land. *Shippo: Next lands? *Swedish Fish #4: Healthy Land and Junk Land are the last two lands. We call it Food World. But this is the main planet. Food World. Food Heaven is in the skies like space. *Shippo: Cool. Four Continents in one planet. *Swedish Fish #1: We swedish fishes reffered to islands. (A gummy turtle appears in the water) *Gummy Turtle: Hello everyone. Who want to travel to a different continent? *Shippo: Me. *Gummy Turtle: Your name? *Shippo: Shippo. *Gummy Turtle: Good. Our next stop is at Salt Land. *Shippo: Salt Land? This is where i'm going. *Gummy Turtle: There is a bug monster in the Salt Land. He has a very powerful shard in his body. *Shippo: Another Power Shard. It's in Salt Land. *Gummy Turtle: Alright. Hop on. We will get you that shard. (Shippo hops on to the Gummy Turtle and swim back to Salt Land) *Gummy Turtle: Salt Land, here i go! *Swedish Fish #1: Have fun at Salt Land. *Swedish Fish #2: Beware of a monster living here. *Shippo: I will. The monster will be defeated by me. *Gummy Turtle: Alright Shippo. Let's go to Salt Land. (The Gummy Turtle swims to Salt Land. Back in the Internet World in a park) *Black: Man Blue, all the clouds are looking at us. *Blue: Those clouds aren't people. *Vats: Guys, i sense something. *Black: Vats? What we sense? *Vats: There is a Blue Shard in the DJ Party. *Blue: DJ Party? At Ro-Ro's? *Vats: Yes. Lord Darkopolis is trying to collect them all to reveal his father back. *Blue: Lord Darkopolis..... We have another enemy around. Yeah, i am going to the DJ Party. *Black: Go ahead Blue. You're after it. *Blue: *walk* Yes. Thank you for telling me the way. *Black: It's located in the city. Ro-Ro's DJ House. *Blue: Thanks. *Vats: There are seven shards to collect from the universe. Esequiel is on a search for them. (Back in the Prehistory World, Esequiel and Jesty continue to search for Temko's Village) *Esequiel: Man, this place is boring. Where is the village? *Jesty: Ah ha. A blocked cave. (Jesty used his wand and shot it to the blocked cave to make a entrance) *Esequiel: This cave? *Jesty: Yes. We will search for the village. Let's go. (As Esequiel and Jesty enters the cave. Evil Clone Carlos appears from a portal) *Evil Clone Carlos: Well, well, well. Those monsters will be dead by me. (Back at Temko's Village in the food court) *Montay: This chicken taste good. *Swordguin: Good old fries. *Temko: Potatos came from plants. We make fries by using lava. *Montay: Yeah. I know that. *Emperor Penguin #1: Temko! The past hunters are coming back! *Temko: Past Hunters? *Emperor Penguin #2: Yes, yes. They are coming to our village. Hurry, quick! It is time. *Temko: Let's go. *Montay: Visitors? It may be trending. (Everyone looked at the past hunters returning to the village including their leader with a prehistory outfit) *Temko: Stoneguin, it's you! *Stoneguin: Temko. *Swordguin: Stoneguin? We already have a Swordguin here. *Montay: That's another name. *Elder 1: With the power of god. You helped us all. *Elder 2: We love to have you back here with us Stoneguin. *Elder 3: Yeah. The strong muscles must have come to you after defeating a dinosaur. *Swordguin: Stoneguin? What is this guy doing here? *Temko: Swordguin, great news. Meet Stoneguin, your long-lost father. *Swordguin: Dad? *Stoneguin: Son! *Swordguin: *hug his dad* Dad, it's you. *Stoneguin: Son, i miss you alot. *Swordguin: Yes. Meet my friend Montay. *Stoneguin: A adelie penguin? *Montay: That's me. *Swordguin: That's him dad. Can we keep him to the village? *Stoneguin: Yes. He's in the village. *Temko: Stoneguin, it's good to have you back. *Stoneguin We have returned for many years. I will protect this village for now. *Swordguin: Good. But where's mom? *Temko: Swordguin, she passed away many years ago. *Swordguin: Oh mom.........i miss you. *Montay: It's okay. She is in the sky, looking at us. *Temko: Quick announcement. Beware of the bully named Bulky. He is a big emperor penguin that like to smash our home everyday. *Swordguin: His breath smells bad. *Montay: If i see him. We will fight him. *Temko: Yes. You got it Montay. Just beware. (Back at the cave) *Esequiel: This is kinda lighty. There might be lava. *Jesty: Come take a look at this. (Esequiel and Jesty arrive at the last place with the lava) *Esequiel: This is with the lava. *Jesty: Yes. But hey, it's better than the swamp. (Bulky glares at Esequiel and Jesty) *Jesty: There's a way out. *Esequiel: Alright. Let's go. (Esequiel and Jesty walks when Evil Clone Carlos caught Esequiel and start a fight) *Evil Clone Carlos: Me? *Esequiel: It's you again. (Esequiel started to fight Evil Clone Carlos as Bulky lands on Jesty's way) *Jesty: Huh? *Bulky: ME WILL FIGHT YOU! (Jesty started to fight Bulky as Carlos continue to fight Evil Clone Carlos) *Evil Clone Carlos: Well, well, well. You can't stop me this time Esequiel. *Esequiel: It's time for you to die. (Esequiel continues fighting Evil Clone Carlos as Jesty use his wand to shot Bulky) *Bulky: OOH OOH HA HA! ME WILL CRUSH YOU! *Jesty: Oh no. (Jesty use his wand to fight with Bulky's stone bat) *Jesty: *hit Bulky* Ha! I did it this time. *Bulky: *glares* I'm mad. *Jesty: Now you have to fight strong. (Jesty and Bulky fight as Esequiel and Evil Clone Carlos continue fighting by using their fins like claws) *Esequiel: Evil Clone Carlos, now you DIE! *hit Evil Clone Carlos and fall into the lava and dies* *Esequiel: Yes. *Bulky: NOOOO!!! (Bulky takes Jesty and smash the exit to the way out) *Esequiel: Wait for me. *Jesty: Esequiel? *Esequiel: There is an evil clone on the loose. *Jesty: Evil clone? No. Lord Darkopolis is inviting evil clones to other words. *Esequiel: Get on the boulder. *Jesty: Don't make me choke you for your fails. (Esequiel and Jesty stand on the boulder. *Bulky: ME WILL SMASH THIS ROCK! *Esequiel: *ki sense* Hey! The village is a minute far. *Jesty: Alright. You found it. Let's go. (Esequiel and Jesty move the boulder and ride with the as Bulky used a log to ride and chase after them. Back at Temko's Village.) *Montay: Hey Temko, did you hear that noise? *Temko: Noise? Where? (The rockin' Penguin Band arrives with a moving backstage, lead by the chinstrap penguins moving it) *Montay: What is that? *Temko: They're back. The Rockin' Penguin Band. *Montay: They are emperors? *Temko: Yes. *Stoneguin: It's them. The most popular singers around. *Rockin' Penguin #1: Hello everyone of Temko's Village, we are back for another concert and i want to show you something for you guys. *Montay: Yes. It's a secret? *Rockin' Penguin #2: Yes. We found this Brown and Red Shard on the water and arrive to the village to see Temko. *Temko: Yes. I wanted to see that shiny shard, shaped as a rock. *Montay: A Power Shard. Lord Darkopolis is talking about it. Every penguin hero has the sense of force when Lovelace have the power to sense from the mystic beings. *Rockin' Penguin #3: Ok. Earth to the villagers, we have a new song to play. *Rockin' Penguin #4: I don't remember what it called. *Chinstrap Penguin #1: It's a hint. *Chinstrap Penguin #2: You mean super. Do you? *Rockin' Penguin #1: Yes. We discussed that idea yesterday. *Montay: I will sing it. Super Montay. *Rockin' Penguin #2: Montay? *Montay: My name is Montay the Penguin. I want to sing for you guys. *Rockin' Penguin #2: Alright. Montay come right up. You will join to sing with us. *Everyone: *cheers* *Swordguin: Hey look, my friend Montay will sing a song. With a rock. *Stoneguin: *hold a rock* That type of rock? *Temko: It's rock music. *Stoneguin: Right on. *Rockin' Penguin #1: Alright, we are ready to rock and roll with our favorite penguin hero. Montay! *Montay: That's me! *Rockin' Penguin #2: It's time to rock the house in. *Montay: Let's rock. (The rockin' Penguin Band and Montay begin to perform a song titled "Supersonic" by Bad Religion) *Montay: Well am I making haste or could it be haste is making me What's time but a thing to kill or keep or buy or lose or live in I gotta go faster Keep up the pace Just to stay in the penguin race (During the moving rock chase, Bulky is trying to hit Esequiel and Jesty) *Esequiel: Run! He has a rock stick with him. *Jesty: It's made of log like the caveman use. *Montay: I could go Super Montay the problem's chronic Tell me does life exist beyond it When I need to sate I just accelerate Into oblivion Into oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yan (Everyone cheering for the rockin' Penguin Band and Montay) *Swordguin: Go Montay Go! *Temko: That's my boy. *Montay: Now here I go again everything is dinosaur How does it feel to be outstripped by the pace of cultural change My deeds are senseless and rendered meaningless When measured in that vein (Meanwhile again, the rock boulders jump all the way to the entrance to the village) *Esequiel: We're almost to the village! And there's a band performing. *Jesty: We're missing the show. *Montay: Thanks to Bulky for ruining it. *Bulky: Ha ha ha. *Montay: I could go Super Montay the problem's chronic Tell me does life exist beyond it When I need to sate I just accelerate Into oblivion *Swordguin: Now that what music is. *Stoneguin: My boy, music will grow in the future when the 2010s come. *Montay: I won't lie it's exciting When I try to decide things I just want to live decently meaningfully I'm in misery (Montay transform into a super saiyan of a super form and started singing) I could go Super Montay the problem's chronic Tell me does life exist beyond it When I need to sate I just accelerate Into oblivion Into oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yan! (Everyone cheered) *Swordguin: This is the best song ever! (Dinosaurs in the plain field roar from the song in the village) *Montay: Yeah! *Temko: Oh boy. I love this song. Do it again. *Montay: What? No. We already sing this song. (The rock boulders broke and Esequiel and Jesty slipped landed to the village) *Temko: What was that thing over here? *Esequiel: Hello? (Bulky jumped and landed to the ground, arriving to the village roaring) *Temko: Oh no! It's Bulky! Everyone run! (Everyone panic and scream in circles from Bulky) *Swordguin: It's him. And he has two henchman with him. *Montay: No. It's Esequiel and that emperor with a jester suit. *Swordguin: Esequiel! Bulky has arrived at the village, attacking people. (Bulky is seen fighting with alot of cave people) *Montay: We must do something. *Jesty: Oh, hi guys. Anything you need? *Stoneguin: Yes. That big caveman you were being chased is attacking the village. You must stop him now. *Jesty: Yes sir. We will help. *Montay: Come on. Let's defeat the bad boy down. (Esequiel, Montay, Jesty, Swordguin and Stoneguin fight againist Bulky. Esequiel and Montay use kick on Bulky) *Bulky: OW! THAT'S HURTS! *Esequiel: Nice try sore loser. Think you can defeat me? *Bulky: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL MAD IS? (Bulky smash the rocks as Jesty use his wand to hit it at Bulky as Swordguin and Stoneguin hit him many times) *Bulky: Ow, ow, ow. *Swordguin: He's getting used to it. *Montay: Somebody do something. *Esequiel: Come on, a hero's work is never done. *Montay: Then go. You're the tickle inventor. *Esequiel: Let's punch him to the sky. *Montay: Do it. (Esequiel punched Bulky hard and throw him to the sky) *Bulky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Esequiel: We did it! (All of the villagers cheer) *Montay: Yes, yes, yes! We defeated that one big penguin. *Temko: He's our hero. *Esequiel: Thank you everyone. Thank you. *Jesty: Esequiel, congratulations. *Esequiel: Thanks Jesty. *Jesty: You are the best penguin around. *Temko: Hey Esequiel and Montay, a power shard is here. *Montay: Wow. (A brown power shard flats and given to Esequiel) *Esequiel: A Power Shard is earned. *Montay: Oh, it's chocolate. *Esequiel: Are you cheating on me? *Montay: No. *Temko: Congratulations guys, you earn a Power Shard, find more in order to stop the evil again. *Montay: Peace. Now let's go. *Swordguin: Montay, we're not leaving yet. My father is going to tell a backstory for us. *Montay: Uggghhhhh. *Esequiel: It's okay Montay. It's a waste of time. You know what Time Lapse is? *Montay: How can he trick me? *Jesty: Montay, what part you don't understand? He's not tricking you, he's ready for a backstory. *Montay: Ok! I'll listen. *Temko: Well guys, our village is safe. Stoneguin has a story to tell us. *Stoneguin: Alright guys, it has been a long story since i came back. We were hunting for years, and we discovered a battle between two giant dinosaurs. I'll tell you a story. Here we go. (Stoneguin's backstory start in a muddy plain at night) *Stoneguin: It all started when me and my hunters are heading to hunt down a dinosaur. (A T-Rex appear roaring) *Stoneguin: Everyone, run! (Stoneguin and his group run from the T-Rex chasing them) *Stoneguin: We were hyped and scared by the time he was chasing us. (A spinosaurus appear, fighting againist the T-Rex) *Stoneguin: The rain couldn't stop us until the spinosaurus start fighting againist this dino monster. (The T-Rex defeated the spinosaurus in battle) *Stoneguin: Run again! (Stoneguin and his group start running again until they hide in the cave) *Stoneguin: We hide in the cave together so the monster won't eat us. (The T-Rex roar and flee away) *Hunter #1: Yeah! Go away. *Hunter #2: He won't kill us this time. *Stoneguin: I know that dinosaur. It's one of Temko's enemies. *Hunter #3: Temko? Okay. *Hunter #4: Let's go. *Hunter #5: Alright. *Stoneguin: *narrate* Now, we continue to move on until a few years i found my son. (Backstory ends) *Esequiel: Wow. *Montay: You really fought that T-Rex. *Stoneguin: Yes. That dino was a kind of my heart. Just kidding. He is my enemy. *Jesty: Oh no. What a monster. *Swordguin: What are we gonna do? *Temko: You guys know what the shards are? *Esequiel: Yes. They are eight of them. We must collect them all to save the world from Lord Darkopolis. *Temko: Lord Darkopolis? Oh no. Is he bad? *Esequiel: Yes. He wants to destroy all of the worlds and dimensions that he hates. He is not good at all. *Temko: Right. You guys must go now. Save the world and stop the evil from Lord Darkopolis. *Esequiel: Yes. We are going. *Jesty: Also, there are 7 power shards. We must collect them to stop evil. *Montay: Come on guys, we got the next power shard and we must collect 7 of them. *Jesty: Yeah. Let's go. *Temko: Go everyone. Stop the evil threat! *Everyone: *cheers* *Stoneguin: Come on, we have other things to do. *Swordguin: Yeah, that would take a day to get there. (Esequiel, Montay, Jesty, Swordguin and Stoneguin team up and enter the jungle. Back at the ocean of the Food World) *Shippo: Almost there? *Gummy Turtle: Not yet. But still close to Salt Land. *Shippo: Aw man, how many more hours to get here? *Gummy Turtle: You know. 20 or more minutes. MORE TO COME Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout/Chapter 3 Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout/Chapter 1 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Chapters